


Elastic Heart

by SangreSnow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul root a
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Is that even a word?, Rating May Change, and ghoulism, based/inspired by an rp, fem!hide, got your angst, got your fluff, got your violence amd cannibalism, kanehide - Freeform, mixture between tg root a and tg manga, warning for genderbender, what am i even thinking honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangreSnow/pseuds/SangreSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide merely wanted answers as to what happen with Kaneki, but ended up biting off more than a human can chew. With a friendship since childhood, now it must be kept secret from not only  the CCG but the Aogiri as well as Hide can only hope to help retain some of Kaneki's humanity despite the madness slowly taking it's toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Building It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Most notes from now on will be at the end unless its a chapter with smut, but that's for a later note.  
> I'm sure Genderbending is probably not a popular thing with canon characters, but I've just wanted to try fem!Hide and see where it goes.  
> While it goes take place during Tokyo Ghoul Root A, later on, it's going to mesh with the Tokyo Ghoul manga, cause in all honestly, I felt they could've done a better job with Root A.  
> It was something else I wanted to explore and see if I can make it work.  
> My main goal is the try and update every Thursday because it seems to be my freedom day, so hopefully it'll be a regular scheduling whether this story gets any notice or not.  
> Rating will for the audience will most likely go up as the story progress for the violence, blood, etc. It is Tokyo Ghoul after all =u=  
> I'll most likely re-edit chapters as I go once I shamefully fix any errors haha...  
> I think that's it for now and uh... don't own Tokyo Ghoul of course.

                    _WHHHRRRRRRRRRR_

 

Tires of a bicycle race down the pavement near the dead of the night, clicking away as pedals pushed to keep the speed going before skidding across the pavement, leaving tread marks behind as the bike whipped around the corner.

There was rumor about a certain skyscraper in town, of how there were sightings of a ghoul wearing an eye patch at the top. It was only rumors, like a ghost story or big foot sightings. People gossip about it like it was something to be proud of, or probably because it was the same ghoul that had been making the news recently, either way, it was enough for Hide drop everything and check it out. There wasn't a set pattern when the ghoul showed up, so tonight wasn't any guarantee the ghoul would be there.

But it was worth a try, no?

For two months Hide had been trying to find any lead on Kaneki's whereabouts. It was a hobby at first, tracking suspicious people, but now her ability was put to the test when her best friend just disappeared. No one knew where he'd gone.

Or at least that's what they claim.

She even asked Nishio, but he told her the same answer Touka had given her before; I don't know. He just stopped coming to work.

Hide played stupid as always, accepting their answer and pretended to just drop the whole thing, going about her business, helping out with clubs and any other Uni activities. It wasn't till she manage to secure a small job at the CCG where things really began to pick up. With more information to her advantage, she kept herself in the background as the errand girl, asking curious questions when it didn't seem suspicious, till Akira was transferred and partnered up with Amon then it got a bit more challenging. Akira was more sharper than the rest.

It only seemed a matter of time before someone finally tied her as a connection to the very ghoul they had deemed dangerous and were hunting down along with the Aogiri Tree.

Aogiri...

Just what even made Kaneki joined a group like that? He was gentle, kind, sometimes timid and clumsy. Had being turned into a ghoul twisted him in such a way that he did what he did on the news? Was that who he was now?

_Kaneki..._

Honey brown eyes glanced up to see the skyscraper come into view, her destination reached. If luck was on her side and he was here, maybe she would get some answers. Just maybe..

Tires skidded to a stop as the breaks were press down, coming to a halt before she jumped off, parking her bike near the chain link fence. Tugging her cap off, Hide gather her damp sweat hair, twisting it and rolled it up to a bun to hide beneath the cap more neatly as she pulled it back on. It was a big building, security was bound to be around, walking the premises. If she can get by while avoiding them and make her way to the top, it should be easy.. Right?

A weary grin couldn't help but be given as the blonde tugged on some gloves, taking more precaution before taking off. There was an opening in the fence she slipped through and trek across the ground, keeping low, knowing a place like this was bound to have cameras outside just like inside. Taking a slow and deep breath, Hide bounce on her feet, ready herself for the chase that was to ensue once she broke in.

This clearly was about to be some 007 shit.

Picking up a good size rock, Hide tossed it up and down, feeling the weight as her heart hammered against her rib cage. This was really a whole new different situation she found herself in. Tracking people was one thing, but breaking and entering? That was some serious Go Straight To Jail.

Jogging to the main entrance, she drew her arm back and with a quick whip, sent the rock hurtling towards the glass door, hearing a loud shatter as a hole was made. If the alarm had gone off, it had to been an silent alarm seeing she didn't hear a thing as her foot move to kick more of the glass free, creating a large enough space to squeeze through while being careful not to cut herself on any sharp, jagged edges.

Shatter glass cracked beneath her shoes as Hide stood up, trying to calculate quickly just how much time she had. The guard desk was right there near the front and empty. If there was one walking the premises, if gave her a few minutes head start, if there was a two, less time. She was already taking off, finding the door to the stair case and began climbing her way up.

Adrenaline was helping her by now, feeding into her heart and bloodstream as feet pounded up the steps, her breathing loud and heavy and for the hell of it, Hide was humming the mission impossible theme song because her nerves were already wreck and needed some distraction to help calm and keep her focus; besides, the opportunity called for it. With her mind set, the blonde had figured if she reach the third floor and took the elevator up to four or six floors away from the roof, it should help throw the guard off her trail for a bit. Hopefully. 

Her lungs were already burning by the time she made it to the third floor, pushing the heavy door open and almost tripped. She needed a breath, just a little bit as her body screamed for rest, but her brain argued that she needed to keep on going and that's what Hide did. She pushed herself to run down the carpet hallway, running past doors before finding the elevator and began pushing the Up button repeatedly as if that would magically bring the elevator to her floor faster.

A girl can dream right?

Glancing at her wrist watch, three minutes had already pass since she busted in, by now the guard or guard,  were most likely at their station, investigating what was going on and probably reviewing the camera feed. Though she kept glancing around, waiting for the doors to open, Hide was making sure to not look up, keeping her face at least from being taken, the cap should been enough to keep her face hidden.

Hearing shouting from the stairs before a loud banging sound, the blonde cursed, her heart pumping faster.

”C'mon... C'mon...!” Hide pushed the button again before having the urge to cry out in relief when the doors open with a 'ding!' Quickly she rushed in and began pushing floor that was six away from the rooftop, just pressing with urgency to get the door closing. Once they finally began to close, to slow for Hide, the blonde found herself collapsing against the wall as the doors finally sealed shut and the metal box jerked before going up.

Hide knew she was going to die of heart attack before she could even get to the roof at this rate. There was at least 42 floors, so the most she could make of it was just try and calm her rampaging heart and relax as much as she could, while going over her not so put together plan. It had been after all, thrown together at the last moment and she was usually better putting together a well thought out plan.

42 floors and she was getting off at the 36th floor which left her six floors to climb. Six floors, good grief the blonde was sure getting her work out today. Hide knew she was going to be dead, this was so not a well thought out plan at all.

"And this is why I'm not some professional spy.." Muttered Hide, rubbing a hand down her face.

Keeping herself against the wall, Hide listened to the whirring of the machines outside her box, trying to not think of the worst scenario, like the elevator getting stuck, and more so that if.. If _he_ was really here, what would she say? What would she do?

As much as she wanted, Hide really would like to punch  _him_ in the face for just up and leaving like that. Yes, she understood his life had changed, but dammit, she was still his best friend! And best friends tell each other everything! Did they not?!

She knew Kaneki well unfortunately, knew that he left without saying anything for a reason. Maybe he knew Hide would try and stop him from doing so, or talk him out of it. Or maybe it was the fear of something else..

”...”

Honey brown eyes lowered to the look at the multi color carpet beneath her feet. She knew Kaneki meant well, knew he thought he was doing the right thing, but Hide couldn't help but second guess herself. After all, he was doing things she never thought he was capable of doing.

Being a ghoul had really changed him, hadn't it?

Did he leave for a reason? Or did he leave because of something else?

Thankfully the dinging of the elevator had saved her from anymore of her thoughts, announcing as they reached the floor she wanted. Peeking her head out, Hide looked to see if the coast was clear, being met with dim lights and silence. There didn't seem to be any presence of the security guards around, hopefully her little antic had bought her some more time.

She had, after all, six floors to climb.

Grimacing inwardly, the blonde moved out of her safe haven and jogged down the hallway, rounding the corner before spotting the doors to the stairways and pushed it open. Looking up, she took a deep breath and bounce lightly on her feet, hyping herself up and started to hum Eye of the Tiger. Fitting right? Grinning at her own stupidity, she moved to start jogging up the steps.

If Hide was guessing whether she was fit or not, reaching the top steps where the door leading to the rooftop had answered that. Her legs felt like jelly, she was breathing way too hard for her liking, her sides hurt, lungs burned and it felt like her heart was going to explode right out of her chest like in Alien.

”I... hate.. steps..” Hide complained to no one in particular before dragging herself towards the door, turning the handle and pushed herself through. Fresh air and the glow of city lights greeted herself as she stumbled through, catching herself with her hands. How ungraceful..

Pushing herself up on jelly legs, Hide was fighting her aching body at the moment, especially with her legs to keep her up right. They just wanted to give out just as much as she wanted, to just lay there and die, but she had a mission to do. So far, it seemed like a fail of a mission as eyes glance around the roof top, forcing her legs to move to get a better view of her surroundings.

He wasn't here...

Though Hide knew this may been the case, it didn't stop her from feeling a little bit of a let down, perhaps putting too much faith and hope. Moving to the edge of the building, looking down at the streets below, blonde locks whip about her hair from the breeze, seeing the city lights below and the roaming of cars, even at this time of night. It had been worth a try, right?

Pushing away, a little down, Hide move to head back to the door, unsure how she was going to get out without getting caught, the security guards had to be close on her trail. A small clinking sound caught her ears, freezing her in her tracks. Turning to see what had caused that, Hide notice a red crane on the left far side of the building, but that wasn't what really caught her attention; it was who was on it.

Even with his back to her, his white hair moving in the breeze, she just knew somehow that it was him. Hide moved from the door, all aches and pain forgotten at the moment, shoes scraping against the pavement quite loudly that had her holding her breath, freezing in her tracks once more. He had to have heard that, even she did though it sounded more louder than she thought. She watched as the body shifted, head tilting, glancing back and a singular silvery gray eye making contact.

Hide watch it widen as her own eyes did the same, everything around her just suddenly seem to freeze in place, background noise drowning into silence as her brain try to register just exactly who was she was seeing for the first time in two months.

 

                                                                                                        “Kaneki...?"


	2. To Bring It Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What do you mean today is Saturday and not Thursday?  
> Whaaaattt?

Silence at times was a gifted thing.

 

Too much though tend to get to one, being left alone with nothing but their thoughts and hallucinations and madness. It was why Kaneki found himself here, now, on this crane in the Ward that has been his home most of his life.

The noise from the city below was a great distraction from the silence at the Aogiri hideout. There was nothing there but the broken windows to let the cold wind blow in, the torn up couch that barely survived from his last fit and the chair. None of the ghouls really came and bothered him unless there was some mission they were going on, but this right here..

This was sanctuary in a way.

With his mask worn, the singular gray optic glanced at the bright world below, sounds of sirens echoing in the distance. It felt like it's been so long sine he left this place to join Aogiri in hopes to find and gain what he was looking for.

To be stronger.

He left everyone just for the sake to grow strong, to protect everyone. Touka, Hinami, Anteiku , Hide..

The crossbreed drew a slow and deep breath through his mask as he tried to keep his mind clear and just focused on the sounds and the feel of the breeze rustling his hair. Just a little bit longer before he returned, that was all he wanted.

Kaneki stood in silence, drinking in the sights of the street below, having heard the creaking of the door and stilled. He hadn't expect anyone to come up to the rooftop, not even the guards and though curious to see who it was, he figured it was best to stay still, hope they didn't see him. As sharp as he senses were, the ghoul was able to feel the others presence, but had yet not caught the scent considering the breeze was blowing the opposite from him.

His ears perked, listening closely towards the footsteps as they began to descend away, heading back to the door. Kaneki had made the mistake of adjusting his weight on the crane, a soft creak of metal sounded and the steps had halted before suddenly coming towards him.

He didn't risk turning around, praying they just went away. The scraping of shoes against the pavement was closer than he liked. Sighing into his mask, he turned to see just exactly who it was that was dumb enough to approach. Turning, his singular eye focused on a blonde female. At first he didn't think much of it before his brain registered just who it was he was staring at.

_Hide..._

No..

_Nonononononono.._ _What was she_ _ **doing**_ _here!?_

No, she couldn't possibly know it was him. She couldn't..

His heart seemed to freeze when his name was spoken from her lips. It felt like a band was wrapped and tightening around his heart, slowly turning to face the blonde completely. The sight of her was enough to make him yearn for that homey feel that had been built with her since his mother died, but the feeling didn't last long when the sudden apprehension began to settle in. What if she rejected him?

He couldn't handled a rejection, not from her..

Kaneki didn't know what to do, his mind was going a mile a minute, playing out possible scenarios. Hide _couldn't_ be here. She just _couldn't_.

Taking a step back, he knew he had to flee, flee fast and far away from her. He didn't want to see _that_ look in her eyes when she finds out just how much of a monster he had become.

He spun around, muscles tightening in his calves as he readied to spring.

“Buddy I knew!”

Kaneki froze.

“I already knew...”

His heart stopped beating for a split second before he turned to look at Hide, seeing that desperation in her eyes, it wasn't like she didn't want him to go.

“You... Knew?”

That grin he grew up with, spread on the blonde's face. “How could I _not_ know? I mean, it took a while to put two and two together, but c'mon! You're my best friend! You should've known I was going to know something was off!”

Kaneki's heart fell just a little bit. Even when he tried to play it off as everything was normal just so Hide wouldn't suspect anything, she was still so much in tune that sometimes he forgot.

“Hide...”

 

~*~*~

 

Hide had thought she was going to lose him after all this time of chasing him down, following every lead, every rumor. She finally had him and there he was, about to run away. So, she panicked and blurted out the very thing she had waiting to tell him the most.

The good thing was, it worked. He wasn't running off... Yet anyways, but it was a good start.

Now all she had to do was keep him from running away from her again.

Being much closer to the crane then she had been moments before, Hide could feel the aches and pain starting to come back, the adrenaline rushing through her veins seconds ago, was starting to wear off. She did her best to ignore it, this moment right here, was more important now and ever.

She watched as Kaneki tug his hoodie over as if trying to shield himself from her. As if he was afraid of something.

“You need to go.” He spoke after a hand reach up to tug down the creepy half mask he seemed to be wearing. “You **need** to stay away from me, Hide..”

A snort left her. “Dude, you know that no way in hell I'm going to just  _ leave _ not when I've been looking for you for almost two months!” She watch his hands clench into fists. “Look, I know you probably left because you thought you were protecting everyone, but come on, Kaneki! I'm your best friend! And being your best friend is that you should be able to tell me anything!” 

She wasn't yelling, not exactly, but she wanted to get her point across.

“Look, the reason I didn't say anything was because I was waiting for you to take your time to tell me yourself.” He hadn't budge, maybe that was a good thing. Hide took a breath before continuing, putting on a smile once more. “Look man, it's cool if you make me worry, that's fine! It's my job as your best friend to worry! But don't make the others worry, like Touka-chan!” At this, she saw him grimace. It wasn't hard to figure out that if Kaneki was a ghoul, then perhaps those that work at Anteiku were ghouls as well and had been helping him out adjusting to his new life.

It made her happy to know he wasn't completely alone and though it hurt she was kept out of the circle, Hide understood. 

"Maybe if I had been up front knowing what happen, maybe you wouldn’t have felt like you had to distant yourself more from me, feeling you were going to hurt me, but I trust you Kaneki. I know you won’t hurt me, because I have faith in you." Hands clenched at her sides, her heart beating quick beneath her chest. "Just maybe.. You wouldn’t be trying to run away from me as you are now. I told you before, Ken.. Rabbits die when they’re lonely." Hide took a slow and deep breath.   
  


”All I want to do is help..”

Honey brown eyes watch as the shoulders of her best friend seemed to relax, giving her hope that somehow they could work this out. Maybe not go back to normalcy, but enough that they can keep on contact and give him something to hold on to.

Time seemed to be up when the door to the roof suddenly slammed open causing Hide to yelp out in surprise. She had been so distracted with Kaneki that she had forgotten the situation at hand. She turned around to see two security guards, a stun gun drawn and the other.  
  


Well crap, that was a handgun. Instantly she lifted up her hands to show she was unarmed and meant no harm. Why did one have a stun gun and the other a hand gun? That totally had to be against some protocol, but then again.. She had broken in.

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" One barked as the other started to close in, thankfully it was the one with the stun gun.  
  


"Oh, you know us kids, we just love doing daring stuff." Grinned Hide, shifting a bit more off to the side from where Kaneki was, trying to keep their focus on her instead of him.

It was a thought too soon when the one approaching her spotted the half ghoul on the ledge and quickly raised his weapon towards him. “Who the hell are you?!"

“Oh! That’s my best friend!” Piped up Hide, moving to stand in front of the poised stun gun even though the other security had the handgun drawn into Kaneki as well. “We were just rehearsing Romeo and Juliet, him being Juliet and I’m Romeo! I was just in the middle of proclaiming my love to him!” She grinned.

"We figured this would be the best spot to do the scene." Hide didn’t know if she was just making this situation worse, especially when the Security Guards didn’t seem to be so amused. Just her luck, Guards without any humor or any empathy.

"C’mon.." The one nearest had roughly grabbed her arms, making her wince as he began to handcuff her. Hide’s legs almost gave out, having been fighting the soreness all this time and thinking she was probably trying to be difficult, the Security Guard jerked her back even harder. "Don’t play any damn games!" He growled.

"I’m not!" She bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the pain on how tight the handcuffs were. Hopefully Kaneki had fled by then as she was shoved to get going.

Another thought too soon when everything just suddenly went straight into chaos.

One moment the Guard with the stun gun was tossed into the wall behind them gun dropping to the floor as his body crumpled to the floor. Hide jerked to glance behind her, seeing Kaneki stand there, the Kakugan activated in his left eye and his kagune out. She was memorized at first, never having seeing one in real life or even this close and to say her best friend's kagune looked.. Beautiful.

A noise escaped the blonde as she was shoved to the ground by the Guard that cuffed her before gunfire rang out followed by a scream. Her heart beated quickly but Hide force herself to roll over only to feel her breath get caught in her throat as one of the Rinkaku's 'claws' had impaled into the Guard, lifting him up, his shirt rapidly staining red.

The solemn look on Kaneki's face was no longer there, replaced by more of a sadistic look. Is this what really became of her friend? She knew ghouls didn't exactly live the peaceful life, always hunted by the CCG, fighting over territories. Hell some of the wards were so uninhabitable for humans that ghouls there turned on each other for food.

Or at least that's what she heard.

She stayed motionless on the ground as the body was dropped to the ground, though the Guard wasn't dead, still moving, still gasping before a weak wheeze escaped his bloodied lips as the claw impaled once more, twisting to stir up his insides.

It was like Kaneki had forgotten she was even here.

“ **Tell me, do you enjoy picking on the helpess?** ” Kaneki asked, the smirk ever still present on his face. Was this why he left? So nobody saw this part of him? All Hide could wonder was _what_ made him this way?

What happened to the booknerd she grew up with? Always had his nose buried in one of this incomprehensible things? Always off by himself, reading.

What happened to him?

Wait.. She wasn't.. Scared of him, was she? No, not of Kaneki, perhaps worried, but never scared. Struggling to get up slowly, she looked for the keys, hoping they dropped off only to see they were still stuck on the male currently being torn apart.

“Kaneki..” Her voice felt so weak.

She had to stop him! He probably didn’t know what he was doing! She was sure he only became aggressive to protect her!

"KANEKI!"

Hide practically shouted before struggling to get free from the cuffs, wincing as the cold metal began rubbing the skin raw. _Crapcrapcrap!_

If she didn't stop him, he was going to feel guilty and more so knowing she had been right here, watching the whole thing. Moving onto her knees, Hide struggle to get back up on her feet before running at the ghoul, in hopes to try and stop him, calm him down.

”Ken! STOP!”

She didn't even see one of the Rinkaku tails come straight at her, knocking right into her, feeling the wind behind knocked right out of her lungs. A wheezing sounded came from her before her body momentarily flew through the air, her breathing and heart beat the only sound in her ears before her back collided hard into something solid. A gasp came from her, vision blurred as she saw white light before her body crumpled to the ground, all her strength just sapped from her.

Her vision began to black out, slipping into unconsciousness before hearing someone shouting her name.

 

                                                                      “H-HIDE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even get a chance to post this on Thursday since I wasn't even around then and yesterday was just really busy.  
> So sorry for the lateness.  
> I figure if this keeps happening, I may just have to post every other Thursday if I can't get it posted the week of.  
> Anyways, I'm sure this chapter has some mistakes since I didn't have a chance to go over and edited, sorry in advance.  
> I was a bit apprehensive of writing out Kaneki, hopefully I did a good job  
> And if not.. Well, I have time to practice writing him out.


	3. Remember caring for each other, while judgements fell away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in mourning about the last episode of Root A.

Kaneki indeed, felt guilty.

 

After coming too from hearing Hide shouting, fear struck him when one of the tails of his Rinkaku had sent his best friend flying into a wall. Seeing her crumple like that, made his heart stopped in dread.

Had he just killed her?

After running to her side in panic, he was relieved to see she was indeed fine and breathing. He had wasted no time picking her up and took off, heading to Hide's apartment.

Finding the spare key was easy since Kaneki knew where they were and after setting the blonde on her bed, the halfbreed debated on whether just.. Well, leave. It was clear she was much safer the further she was away from him and with his mind set on doing just that, it was quickly changed the moment he turned around to come face to face with a large bulletin board littered with maps, different color strings and a picture of him.

Slowly taking a step back, eyes wandered over the board, his mind reeling. Had Hide done all of this? Catching a blue string, his eyes followed it from point A to point B to point C.. These had been places where he had been, but how did would she even know that?

Glancing at the sleeping blonde, Kaneki felt a sense of dread and remorse. She really had been looking for him for the last two months, hadn't she? Looking back at the board, the white hair male just stood there, a finger cracking as he was in deep thought.

If Hide had been this close to finding him, what would be the chances that she could stumble upon Aogiri's hideout? That was a dangerous situation and not only that, if the Aogiri even catch whiff of a human coming this close, they'll send someone to kill her.

The thought alone rose some anger.

He wouldn't let _anyone_ harm Hide. She was his place of comfort, his last place that was home even if he _had_ given that up.

Stepping away from the board to glance back down at his sleeping best friend, Kaneki knew he couldn't leave now, things needed to be discussed. If he up and left as he originally planned too, she come chasing him once again.

Reaching out to tug the blanket more over the blonde, the ghoul padded away towards the kitchen to find if there was any coffee to make.

  
  


 ノ┬─┬ノ ︵  ( \o°o)\ 

  
  


A loud and very unhappy groan left Hide as she stirred from her sleep. Her whole body ached like no one's business and goddamn, did she feel sore. Just what in hell happen--..

“Kaneki!”

Sitting up too fast for comfort, a loud hiss escaped the blonde, clutching her stomach as both it and her back throbbed in protest, but she forsake them at the moment as she glanced around.

How did she..

This was her room..

Her apartment..

Hide sat there a bit dumbfounded to how she even got here. She was sure the last place she remember was being on the rooftop..

Forcing herself to get up from the bed, Hide did her best to ignore the pain. Where was Kaneki? Did he bring her here and leave? It would be typical of him to do so, always dealing everything by himself. Sometimes it was a bit irritating when she was more than willingly to help shoulder some of his burden.

Already making plans to strangle her best friend when she saw him next (whenever that would be, if there was even a next time), Hide stopped at her doorway when the smell of coffee hit her nose. Where was that coming from and who was having coffee at this time of night?

Biting her lip as the aches and pains screamed at her, she made her way from the bedroom to the small kitchen only to once again, be dumbstruck by the sight she was met. There was Kaneki at her table, nursing a mug of coffee, staring pretty intently at the table before him.

He finally glanced up once he noticed he wasn't alone anymore.

“Uh.. Hey.” Hide greeted a bit lamely. Yeah, that was pretty smooth..

“Hey..” Kaneki replied all the same.

Slowly moving around the table, pulling out a chair to sit down, Hide never once took her eyes off her best friend as if afraid that if she looked away even once, he be gone. Kaneki on the other hand, seemed to watch her as well, though his expression looked more of one who was struggling of what to say.

The ghoul seemed to be startled when a finger was pressing against his cheek in a poke. Looking at Hide, questioning, the blonde merely was grinning largely at him.

"H--"

Silver gray eyes widen as the blonde was suddenly hugging him close in a tight grip, fingers clutch the back of his coat as face buried into his shoulder. The ghoul found himself surrounded by warmth and the scent of warm breeze and sunflowers.

"I'm glad you're okay." Whispered Hide. Kaneki wanted to relax, wanted to just stay like this a little longer, but things needed to be addressed.

Begrudgingly, hands grip the teen's shoulders and tug them back to pry her off. "Hide.." Where to start? Looking at those honey brown hues, he quickly cast his eyes down, biting his lower lip. Yes, he was STILL afraid of his best friend rejecting him. Pulling away, he couldn't help but cover his left eye as if afraid of it changing and betraying him.

Hide watched quietly, seeing the internal struggle going on within her friend. Even after what happen, he still was trying to out distance between them.

She clasp her hands on Kaneki's shoulders and smiled. "Its okay, you know. I mean, I pretty much new after Nishio-senpai beat the crap out of me." She grinned. Kaneki jerked his head up to look at her.

"How..?"

"Well," she scratch her cheek. "After the accident, you seemed off and even though you tried to play it off, clearly something wasn't right. It wasn't till I heard the Manager speaked to you after getting beaten up, that basically my hunch was right." She lean back in her chair. "And I wasn't the ONLY one he noticed as well." Hide cross her arms over her chest. "A few members from the occult club had approached me trying to recruit me. One of them thought you were a ghoul and wanted to prove it."

Kaneki's eyes widen. Had it been THAT noticeable that even others had picked up on about it? "What happened?" He didn't remember anyone approaching him nor Hide ever joining the Occult club.

"That was when you started finding candy in your bag." Snickered Hide. Kaneki blinked, taking a few seconds to recall the times he had been finding small wrapped candies in his bag and bad wondered where they been coming from.

"That was you?"

Hide nodded. "After that, they dropped it and went on to whatever else seemed to caught their attention." She explained. Hide figured it was best to leave out the part one of them had been a ghoul and attacked her.

The halfbreed shook his head, just amazed how far she's gone to protect him. His brow furrow together before looking back at the blonde. "The board in your room. You've been tracking me?" It wasn't an accusation, more like a statement.

It still felt like one to Hide. "Yeah..?" She answered a bit warily, watching as Kaneki stood up.

"Trash it, burn it, whatever you have too, but you need to stop Hide." Ordered The ghoul.

The chair scraped loudly against the kitchen floor as the blonde abruptly stood up. “What do you mean? I can't just _trash_ it all!” Why would he even suggest something like that? That board practically had helped her, kept her sane if she admit to it. 

“You _need_ too, Hide. For your own safety. If the Aogiri gets any whiff of someone keep track of their movements, they will come for you.” The ghoul warned. Hide was quiet, knowing very well how dangerous they were considering she heard reports about them here and there at the CCG.

“I need to go.”

Her head snapped up as she saw Kaneki moving to leave. “Wait... Wait!” Stumbling a bit into the chair, she reached out to grab him, in hopes to halt him in his tracks. “Why do you need to go? You really don't have to go.” She understood why he had too, but knowing she may not find him again.

“Hide, staying here will put you in more danger. I can't allow that I need too pro--”

“Protect me, protect everyone.” Hide bit her lower lip still gripping his sleeves. “Dammit Kaneki, stop trying to take this all onto yourself. I am your best friend! You always try and take things onto yourself, always by yourself!” Teeth clamped on her lower lip knowing better than to rant and rave, it would do no good and Kaneki..

Kaneki was a changed person.

“Look, don't go.. Not just yet.” Despite the little voice in the back of her head telling her not to release him, saying he would disappear when she come back. Hide took the risk as she ran into her bedroom, grabbing her cell and quickly ran back to the front room.  


A relief washed over her when Kaneki was still there where she left him. “Here, take this.” The blonde handed him the phone and though the ghoul looked ready to protest, she cut him off. “I know you feel like you have to stay away to protect me, but.. What if there's an emergency or something and I need to reach you? I can't just go out in the middle of the night, wandering and shouting your name anytime I need you.” She cracked a smile.

The ghoul looked at her then the phone. “....” Slowly he reached out to take it from her, knowing this was going all against what he chose. He chose to leave his friends and Hide behind, he chose to join the Aogiri in hopes to become stronger despite the torture he went through.

He chose..

“If we need to talk, we need a place where no one would be able to find us. Not your place, not Anteiku, not anywhere too public.” No place Aogiri could track them too. 

This was dangerous enough to let Hide back into his life. He was still bent against it, but what other way was there to keep an eye on her? Unless he tore that board down himself and trashed it, he doubt she do as he said.

Hide nodded, knowing a safe place to meet was needed, especially since she's working with the CCG and though she hadn't told Kaneki about that, eventually she was going to have too. “I'll text you when I do figure out a place to meet.” She murmur softly, hands moving to shove into the pockets of her pants. “And I'll... take the board down. I promise.” Last thing she needed was a group of highly dangerous ghouls coming after her just because she was poking too much into their business.

Didn't mean she was going to stop completely, just keep everything in a notebook. Now she had to keep a closer eye on the CCG movements in order to protect Kaneki. He was another ghoul they wanted most off the streets.

Nodding, the ghoul turned to leave once more before stopping as another thought occurred. "Don't tell anyone about this Hide." Kaneki looked at his best friend. "Mostly for your safety than mine. I don't want anything happening to you." He spoke. 

Hide nodded again, grinning. “Yeah man, don't worry I won't say anything.” With that Kaneki left, leaving the blonde alone standing in her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So typically I'm late with this. I had been finished with this chapter and ready to publish, then I saw the last episode and was just like.. No |8  
> Then I lost the net for a couple of days, so that happened.  
> During that time, I re-read this chapter and for some reason, it just wasn't clicking with me. So spent a few days deleting and rewriting most of the chapter.  
> Still.. not quite satisfied, but at least it wasn't bugging me as much as before.  
> Hopefully when the story progresses more, I'll have more practice writing out the interactions between each character.


	4. Cause The World Might Do Me In

                              _DING!_

 

"I know about Kaneki!"

The staffing of Anteiku all turned to look at the blonde who had just burst through their door near closing time. Each one looked at each other, unsure of how to react, accept Touka.

Touka was already stalking her way towards Hide and Hide? Well, she was starting to feel this was the dumbest move ever. Perhaps she should've approached this with a bit more finesse.

"Wait wait wait!" She threw up her hands as if blocking Touka was going to keep her from being killed. "I've known about Kaneki after Nishio-senpai almost beat the crap out of me." She threw a look towards the orange hair male, who merely rubbed the back of his neck. "And I've only been playing the dumb and clueless human just because you guys wouldn't give anything up about my best friend." Hide looked at the young ghoul, who had stopped in her tracks. "Last night I found him and though he didn't explain everything to me, he does finally knows I know what he is."

Touka stared at Hide, trying to find what kind of angle she was coming at."You found--" She didn't get to finish when a soft coo like a dove, interrupted her.

"You found Onii-chan?" Both Touka and Hide looked towards the stairs to see Hinami standing there, her eyes were bright and wide, filled with hope. It had been a long while since anyone heard from her onii-chan, so to hear that someone did found him, brought butterflies to her stomach. Her onii-chan was fine!

"Hinami!" Touka quickly rushed to usher the young ghoul back up stairs, despite the fussing she was making.

Hide watch the scene before turning her attention to the remaining three. "Somebody better start being up front about what has happened to Kaneki." She demanded, a little too bold for a human in a den full of human eating ghouls.

"Oi, Nagachika!" Nishio called out, moving from his spot by the counter, lazily stalking towards the blonde. "Quit while your ahead."

"No." Hide stood her ground, determined as she stared up at Nishio looked down at her. "I'm done being left in the dark and I'm DONE playing the clueless human."

A stare down ensue between human and ghoul before the ghoul just gave a 'bah' and moved away.

"Whatever, its your damn funeral." He pointed out, throwing up his hands. Why the hell should he be concerned about her safety anyways? Nishiki thought to himself, moving around the corner to finish up the rest of his shift.

Touka had returned by now after ushering Hinami to safety of her room. Now to deal with the situation at hand, she could just kill Hide, but that would only serve to tick off Kaneki (not like she gave a damn what he felt or so she like to think), but Hide had always been friendly and chipper, always engaging them in a friendly conversation, flirting with her which always never failed to make her flustered, unuse to such attention.

No, Hide was a threat. She could turn them all into the CCG. Her job was to find out what angle the blonde was playing at.

"Ouch!"

Back was slammed roughly against the wall, Hide quite caught off guard by Touka's strength. She glance at the single ocular staring back at her, a look of determination in her eye and Hide could only feel herself gulp. "T-Touka-chan.." She began before flinching as the hand gripping her shirt, only tighten.

"Shut up!" Growled the young ghoul, glaring at Hide. "What are you after, huh? What are you trying to play by coming in here and spouting about knowing what Kaneki is? How long have you known??" She demanded roughly.

"Touka.." Irimi's soft voice spoke out by Touka merely chose to ignore her, focusing at the situation at hand.

"Tell me!" She growled, slamming Hide back up into the wall once more. She wanted to know if the life she had made here was in danger, these people who were family to her, was in danger. She had to know!

Hide coughed some, a dull pain starting to throb in her upper back. It was taking quite a beating, but she didn't get mad, understanding why Touka was doing what she was doing. "And here... I thought Kaneki had it.. Cut out for him.." She cracked a joke, probably not the best at times, but being nervous did that to you. A growl resonated from the female ghoul before her, feeling her shirt tug harder and began to brace herself from a beating that was probably just about to happen. Hide didn't expect anyone to stop her after all, for the longest time she played the dumb and clueless friend and now she bursts in knowing what Kaneki was. Who wouldn't be suspicious?

"Touka-chan." A soft and elderly voice sounded, catching both girl's attention and turn to see the manager of Anteiku.

"Manager!" Touka released Hide, much to her gratitude, unsteadily onto her feet. Behind the Manager was a purple hair male that Hide had seen around a few times at the shop, watching the scene with quite interest.

"Touka-chan, you know better to treat our guest as so." Yoshimura chided softly, making his way over.

"You don't understand! She knows what we are!" Touka exclaimed. "She even found Kaneki!" The ghoul was glaring at Hide again, who only gave a weak smile, holding her hands up. "How did she manage to find him so easily when we haven't been able to spot him not once? And just what is she playing at? We need answers and **now**." Touka moved forward once more but stopped as a hand clasp on her shoulder. Confusingly, she glance up only to see that smiling face of her Manager.

"Then perhaps it is time to give those answers." He said softly before looking at Hide. "You must have allot of questions, if you follow me.." He turn to leave.

"Manager?!" Touka cried out disbelief.

"Touka-chan, I believe it is time this young lady needs an explanation.” He explained gently. Frowning, Touka only glanced away, hands balled up in fists. With that, Yoshimura turn to Hide and beckon her to follow him. “This way if you please, Hide-chan.” He began to walk off. Hide pushed off from the wall, glancing a nervous look at Touka, who only stalked off to probably sulk before glancing at the other ghouls. They only regarded her silently while the purple hair ghoul seemed to be the only one to regard her with more interest.

Swallowing a bit, Hide move to pad after the Manager upstairs to a large spacious room adorn with a glass cabinet, a couch and a desk. She took a guess this was his office. “Please, sit Hide-chan.” Yoshimura gesture to the couch, his smile unwavering. Hide did as she was told, taking a seat since it would be rude to not too especially when he seemed to be the only one willing to explain what was going on.

“Would you care for some coffee?”

“Ah.. y-yes.. please.” She shifted in her spot, trying to get more comfortable. As Yoshimura move to heat up his own coffee maker there, she took the time to look around even though there wasn't much to take in considering the room was bare aside from the glass cabinet. Within it laid a few books and two china cups resting on their saucer.

“So, you've met with Kaneki.” The Manager stated more than questioned. Hide nodded.

“Ah, yes.. Last night. I've been tracking him for a while now.” She admitted.

Nodding, Yoshimura pour the boiling water into the coffee grounds, steam rising up to his face. “You've suspected for a while now?”

Hide nodded again. “After the accident, it wasn' that hard to tell something was wrong with Kaneki.” She grinned slightly. “He was acting off and to someone who had known him for a long while, it was pretty easy to tell.” She stated, reaching up to take the handed cup handed to her with the freshly brew coffee. “Thank you..”

Yoshimura had move to take his spot finally across from Hide, setting his cup down on the table before them. “I see.” He nodded gently as Hide took a sip of the hot liquid. He waited quietly for the blonde to continued on after she took the hint to do so.

“I've suspected something was off, but I couldn't really tell. I figure maybe something about the accident just.. Caused him to be more depressed. It wasn't till after we went to see Nishio-senpai and that after he almost beat the crap out of me--”

“Oh? You were conscious even then?”

“Mm, I tried acting like I was knocked out,” Hide chuckled weakly. “I figure he would give up, but he was really relentless.” Nishio did have a point of he being dangerous. He realized she was much to perceptive despite how clueless she acted and though she knew something about Nishio was off, it ever really occurred to her he was a ghoul. Hide was quiet for a moment, nursing the cup in her hands, staring at her murky reflection in the brown liquid. “After Touka dragged us back here and after I overheard your conversation, it was then I really found out what happen with Kaneki, why he was so different, so distant, but it made sense.” She cracked a small smile.

Yoshimura was quiet as he studied Hide before him, staring at her coffee cup with a wistful smile painted on her lips. She reminded him allot of someone he had once loved and lost. “Even now knowing what he is, you still stay by his side?” He asked curiously, already knowing the answer.

“Well, yeah..” Hide glance up at him, her trade mark grin plastered on her lips. “You don't just stop loving the person just because they're different. You keep on loving them and stick with them no matter what! Kaneki and I go way back and if I just stop being his friend just because he's a ghoul, doesn't make me a very good friend. He still is Kaneki, ghoul or not, I don't want him being lonely.” Even if he was different now, she knew Kaneki was still Kaneki..

For a moment, Yoshimura saw Ukina, stating how lonely it must be for him.

“...”

Hide, not noticing the other's distant look, continued on. “At first, I was really worried, because he was trying to push me away, but when he got the job here, he wasn't so after that. It was nice seeing him, laughing, enjoying himself with Touka-chan and the others even though after awhile it felt like I was the one who was getting left behind.” She chuckled softly. “But knowing he was surrounded by those who could help him, that was fine with me.” Another smile displayed on her lips.

Yoshimura gave a silent nod as hide lift the cup to bring up to her lips. “What do you plan to do now?” He asked curiously.

Hide glanced up from sipping her drink. “Well, I found him again and I'm going to do everything I can to try and protect him from the CCG.” She nodded. As much as she wanted to know what happen with Kaneki, as to why he left Anteiku and was running around with Aogiri Tree, she had a feeling it was best to ask him that.

“I see.” Yoshimura nodded, falling silent as he mulled something over. “Hide-chan, it is not my place to ask, but if you could, try and convince him to come back Anteiku.” Hide blinked a bit curiously.

Now she really had to ask. “Why... Why did he leave in the first place?”

Yoshimura only gave a soft smile. “You'll have to ask him that yourself.”

Of course..

Hide only nodded, setting her half finished coffee down. “Know this, Hide-chan,” The old ghoul started, catching her attention quickly. “You are about to step into a world more dangerous than you know. Being with Kaneki would put you both in danger not only with Aogiri but the CCG as well.” Hide nodded, already knowing this. “Though Kaneki has changed quite a bit, I believe having you with him would keep him stable and perhaps even remind him of his own humanity.”

His humanity? What did that even mean? Of course, Hide didn't ask, which was fine, she could figure it out later.

“Thank you though..”

“Hm?”

That grin was back on her face as she looked at the ghoul. “For taking care of Kaneki and helping him out when I couldn't.” She said.

Yoshimura only smiled. “Of course.” With the conversation over and Hide having to excuse herself since she had work in another two hours, both stood up. “Thank you for the coffee as well, it's really delicious, more so than ever.” She grinned. Yoshimura only chuckled.

“Before you go, I have something to give to you.” He stated, moving off, leaving Hide to wait curiously. It wasn't long till the old ghoul return with a bag. “When Kaneki left, he never came back to retrieve his belongings. Since you are here, it seems right to give them to you.”He held the bag towards her which the blonde took and peeked in.

It was her best friends clothes before he 'disappeared'. His shirt, pants, shoes and even that jacket he always adorn, were all in here. “Ah, thank you.” She close the bag up before smiling at Yoshimura.

Nodding, he lead Hide out of the office. A sudden surprise squeak caught their attention and turn to see Hinami quickly rushing around the corner to hide. Hide grinned as Yoshimura continued to lead. When Hinami peeked around the corner shyly, the blonde only waved which cause the young shy ghoul to hide once more. Chuckling, she quickly turn to catch up with the Manager as he escorted her back to the front of the cafe.

“Thank you again.” Hide bowed out of politeness to the ghoul then turn to Irimi and Enji, who were still cleaning up. “And thank you as well.” She stood up. The two ghouls only smiled and nodded back.

Spotting Touka wiping down the tables, Hide couldn't help but grin. “And thank you, Touka-chan!” She shouted suddenly, causing the young ghoul to squawk out, being surprised. “For taking care of Kaneki and keeping him in line!” Grinned Hide. With her face slightly flushed, Touka still glared at Hide causing the blonde to chuckle and waved good bye before heading out.

As the door closed softly behind her, Hide let out a long breath, heart hammering quickly as there was this suddenly relief being washed over her. It was now that she knew the truthfully about Anteiku, always having been wondering about it.

A smile grace her lips, holding the bag tightly within her clutches before looking up. The sun was starting to set, which meant she had to get going and do her deliveries. Turning to head off, a voice called out to her, causing Hide to stop within her tracks and glance behind her, seeing purple hair male before, approach her.

"Ah, so you know our dear Kaneki-kun, _mademoiselle_?" The male asked, coming to a halt in front of Hide. Clearly he was a ghoul as well if he was hanging out at Anteiku. Was he a friend of Kaneki's as well?

"Ah, I do." Hide move to face the other. "You are..?"

"Tsukiyama Shuu!" The male bowed after his introduce. "Kaneki-kun and I are close friends~" he glance up with a charming smile with hidden intentions. Hide fell right for it.

"Im Nagachika Hideyoshi!" She bows back out of respect. "Most call me Hide though." She grins, standing straight up.

"Mm mm~" Tsukiyama nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear you came into contact with our dear friend, mm?" He asked.

The blonde nodded. "Mhm, I have." She adjusted the bag in her grip, Tsukiyama's eyes fleeting towards it for a second before going back to Hide's face.

"Ah~ _fantistico_!"

                           Potential bait.

 

┌(・。・)┘♪└(・。・)┐♪┌(・。・)┘

 

Gray eyes slipped open, the room still lit from the day as the sun's ray slowly crept along the ground, casting shadows of broken glass as it edged closer and closer to the couch as the sun set. The warmth of the day was retreating, leaving the settling of the cool night to creep in.

Kaneki slowly move to sit up from on the couch he had been resting on, looking around to see if anyone was there before looking at the light along the ground. Painted black digits move to thread through his hair, white strands brushing backwards before falling easily into place.

Strange.. He had this sudden bad vibe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I write out a chapter, it seems long, but the moment I post it here, it's like really short.  
> ...  
> I feel cheated.  
> Anyways, I hope I did Touka and Yoshimura some justice, since it was struggle to write them out. I am not really looking forward to writing out Tsukiyama's character, but I hope I do him justice.  
> I wonder though if Hide realize she had barely had any of her questions answered, haha.  
> Sorry for the long waited update, life is has just been.. bleh


End file.
